


Coming Into His Own

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, post-serum, gets what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Into His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by coldfiredragon's use of a post-serum Dick Grayson in the aftermath of the Renegade storyline.

The sting of the blow was enough to pull a small grunt from the older man. He watched, measured, reveled in the beauty that was his apprentice. Every time Slade found a hole in the defense, he followed it through, but invariably, the supple reed of Dick's body would not be there. The longer they sparred, hands and feet caressing in vicious strikes, the deeper Slade's lust for his boy's prowess deepened.

The intimacy of combat, pressing them close now, apart the next moment, was a dance long since mastered by the one eyed mercenary. He knew how to give and take the advantage, while Dick was still mastering this art. However, Dick had, if anything, been better trained prior to receiving the serum than Slade himself, and it showed in how well his enthusiasm served in the place of experience.

Thus, when Dick got the right grip, and Slade failed to counter, it served to cause intense lust flare in the single blue eye looking up at the man who had just pinned him. Dick's mouth was open slightly, breathing regularly but fully as he held the elder man down, amazed to have the upper hand for a change in their sparring.

"Well, kid, seems you've got me," Slade murmured in that rough way that intimated sex under fire. "What are you going to do with the advantage?" He skewed the question into the 'pure fucking til the sun came up' range, and Dick groaned hungrily.

"Any damn thing I want," the dark haired man said, just before pressing down to bite and kiss the inviting mouth. Slade instinctively pressed against the younger man's hold, to find that Dick had the leverage just right. The man relaxed then, flicking his tongue out to meet his lover's questing one. The firm press of Dick's body was enough to show both men how aroused the other was

"Think you can take what you want, huh?" Slade ached to knot his fingers in that dark hair, to pull him in and claim him all over again. Dick gave him this edgy little smile that made the older man feel a wave of need. "Prove it," Slade challenged.

"I don't have to, Slade. You're going to give me what I want." Dick leaned in close, biting the other man's neck hard enough to bruise, just where it met the shoulder.

"Oh really, kid?" He flexed again, groaning as it made him rub hard against Dick's groin. Dick's little smile spread as he pressed into the flex, keeping the larger man pinned. 

"See, I know what makes you tick, Slade." Dick applied a little more pressure to the wrists he was holding down. "I beat you this time. You know I could do half a dozen things right now to eliminate you from a fight," he continued as he moved in a slow fashion against his lover and mentor. "So, by your own rules, 'to the victor goes the spoils'," he finished.

Slade's laughter was low and pure with his lustful appreciation of Dick's logic. "You got me there, kid." He stopped flexing, and started grinding upwards instead, letting Dick know just how hard he really was. Dick released one wrist slowly, prepared to fight for control again, but Slade was a man of his word. These rules of their training fit him as much as they fit Dick and Rose. The smaller man eased back until he was kneeling, then stood completely up and reached down to offer a hand to Slade. 

"Kid, you sure you're ready to walk this road?" The older man accepted the hand, using the contact to run his other hand up along the firm, perfect body of his apprentice. For answer, Dick merely frowned and jerked Slade in close, moving fast enough to trigger defensive posture in the man. When their lips met, there was another small battle of wills, but the code ruled Slade, and he gave way to this strong creature he had helped create.

"Your room," Dick growled, making an effort to pull away. This was a steady sign of his intent, making the walk to Slade's room and not caving, not accepting the submissive role this time. As they passed through the hall, Dick kept his hand on Slade, touching him in a more possessive fashion than ever before. 

The bedroom was dark, no light but that of the clock's display. Dick took the time to audibly throw the lock, not that Rose was apt to come to the room this late. She was a smart girl who knew what her Daddy did to the pretty new member of their family. 

"Undress," Dick commanded, waiting by the door. His eyes were focusing, letting him watch the shadows sort into the view of Slade silently removing everything. He then walked forward, touching first the back of his neck, then the hip, pulling the nude man tight to his own, still clothed body.

"Want to be a little more free, Dick?" Slade offered, running his hand up under the shirt. Dick hissed softly as the man had the nerve to pinch his nipple tight.

"I want you to…" For just an instant, Dick hesitated, catching the use of his name instead of an endearment. He caught the dangerous look in Slade's eye, the shift of his jaw, and Dick found his stride again, placing both hands on Slade's shoulders and pushing down. "You know what I want," he said in a gruff, lusting voice. The mercenary flowed with the push, sinking to his knees and reaching out to open Dick's pants. He allowed himself the luxury of closing his eye, just a moment, as Dick brought his hands down to tangle in his hair. "That's it. Let me feel your hands, your mouth," Dick rumbled, keeping his voice strong as Slade pulled his aching cock free. 

"Only for you, Dick," Slade told him before taking him in, a pleased moan vibrating through Dick from that point of contact. Dick growled warningly at the words, fully feeling the need to control now that they were here, standing just away from the bed, with Slade on his knees in homage to his cock. 

The brunette closed his eyes with a small sigh of pleasure as the hot mouth enfolded him. It was so easy to just relax, let Slade work his magic. From the teasing tongue, the light scrape of teeth on sensitive skin, and the hands…Dick was sure he could just come from the hands exploring his thighs, his sac, caressing his backside with knowing paths.

The first twitch came, warning Dick just how close he was, and he pulled back, taking satisfaction in the fact that Slade did not immediately rise. The older man waited for Dick to draw him up, grunting softly when Dick's hand wrapped tightly around his own neglected cock. 

"Mine," he whispered, his tongue flicking out to taste the line of Slade's neck. The lightness of it, the firm grip, and the sheer need in Dick's voice pulled a deep groan from the man as Dick backed him up to the bed. Slade laid back then slid up among the pillows as Dick let go long enough to grab a condom and lube. With Dick stretched out over him, the older man was quick to steal a caress along the lean flank, watching as the other's cock twitched at even that small bit of stimulation.

"Such a beautiful body," Slade rumbled lazily. Dick's eyes narrowed then he handed the condom to his lover.

"Dress me." The smile played at his sensuous lips again as the older man chuckled. 

"Of course," the powerfully built man said, taking his time rolling the condom down the quivering cock presented to him. Dick groaned when Slade gripped him firmly, and shook his head.

"Mine, remember?" Dick warned, putting the lube to use. "I choose when, how hard, how long," he growled. On the last word, he slipped one finger as deep as he could, loving the way Slade hissed at the invasion. Dick did not give him much time to adjust, almost immediately working the second finger in before setting a rhythm. When Slade felt the first stroke across his cock, he growled, wanting far more than a teasing trail of fingers. Dick immediately stopped moving his fingers, eyes very narrow. "Do you want to come tonight? With me?" he demanded. 

"You know I do, Dick," Slade said. "But you keep fucking teasing me…" His hips bucked slightly as Dick pressed his fingers deep. 

"You're right; I am teasing," Dick agreed, pulling his fingers away quick enough to leave Slade groaning for the loss. Slade did not have to protest long because Dick raised his hips and wasted no time with patient entries. The mercenary sucked in a deep breath as his lover pushed once, sinking all the way inside. Dick rested right there, feeling Slade adjust as he watched the man's face. The blue eye stared at him with anticipation, then closed as Dick leaned in to kiss him. There was no dueling this time, just hungry acceptance of the kiss, of the friction against his cock, and need for the slow rhythm Dick set. 

The sounds of small groans and creaking springs slowly built. Each time Dick flexed his hips, every time Slade felt the slide of skin against his cock, he knew he had his boy at last, heart and soul. The perfect heir to all he was, the perfect companion to share the hunt with. Those were in the forefront of his mind as Dick howled in release not ten seconds after Slade reached his own peak. Showers were forgotten for now, as master and apprentice lay very still afterwards, the lighter man resting against his lover's chest.  
For his part, Slade was more than content to leave it that way a couple of hours.


End file.
